Mine!
by ChinaSheep
Summary: Bills lycanthropy causes him to be possessive - Hermione takes advantage BILL/HERMIONE SMUT! ONE SHOT


"Bill please?"

"No Hermione. I don't dance" he told her firmly as he leant on the bar

Hermione folded her arms in a huff and glared at him "What is the point in coming to these occasions if you refuse to dance Bill?" she demanded to know. Bill shrugged "I'm supposed to be here, doesn't mean I enjoy it" he told her.

Hermione sighed and stood next to him, her eyes scanning the crowd for a dance partner. If she was required to be at these Ministry Dances then she would bloody well dance. Her eyes fell onto a suitable looking male and she sauntered towards him, leaving Bill on his own next to the bar.

Bill's fists clenched as he watched Hermione wander up to the man and then as he led her to the dancefloor. His ears twitched as a strong spicy beat started and his eyes narrowed as the man twirled his Hermione around the dancefloor.

His glass slammed down on the bar as a hand clasped over Hermiones butt. A hand that wasn't his. He growled low in his throat causing the people nearest to him to move away. Bill's lycanthropy had made him extremely possessive of Hermione, the woman he considered to be his mate. He waited, watching for her reaction to this inappropriately placed hand. His growl got louder as she merely smiled and rubbed her body against her dance partner, her leg coming up around his thigh as he dipped her.

Bill stalked across the dancefloor and tore Hermione from the Mans grasp, growling angrily at the man as he did. He held Hermiones arm and apparated on the spot.

Hermione felt dizzy as she fell into Bill once they'd landed. Her anger was roused almost immediately

"WHAT THE HELL BILL" she yelled at him.

Bill looked at her, his face fixed in a jealous snarl. Her beauty was undeniable when she was angry, that much was obvious. He seized her arms and walked her backwards so that her back was against a wall and he was caging her in

"You. Are. MINE!" he growled at her "Why were you letting him touch you like that" he demanded

"I was DANCING!" she shouted at him as she pushed at his chest to get him to move "You wouldn't dance with me so I had to find someone else that was willing to!" she added as she pushed ineffectively at his chest once more.

Bill slammed her against the wall "You're Mine Hermione! No one else gets to touch you!" he said as his head dipped and he swept his nose across her collarbone. He growled again "I can smell him on you" he said as he rubbed himself against her lewdly, trying to drown out the scent of the other male, staking his claim over her once more.

Hermione felt her body reacting to him as it always did. Her hands curled into fists in his shirt and she rubbed herself against him "Bill" she moaned as she tilted her head back against the wall

Bill took his opportunity and kissed his way up her neck, biting and nipping her flawless skin as he went, making sure to leave a visible mark on her ivory neck. He wanted everyone knowing that she was his and his alone!

Hermione surrendered herself to his touch and moaned again her leg moving up to snake around his hip. Bill grunted and his hand reached for her thigh and pulled her leg against him securely. His other hand reached down and grabbed at her butt

"I'm the only one who touches you like this Hermione" he told her harshly "Only me"

"You" she sighed as her hands wound themselves into his hair "Always you"

Bill purred in agreement as he lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as both of his hands held her arse and kneaded the tender flesh. Hermione arched against his and he tore at the top of her dress with his teeth so that he could get to her breasts. He growled as the material concealing them fell away and he walked to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed. He glanced at her, spread out on his bed, her breasts uncovered and her dress hiked up to her hips. He reached over and tore the dress from her, moaning at the sight of her half naked body. His only problem now was those red lacy knickers.

Bill crawled on top of her, divesting his clothes as he went. He growled as Hermione slid her hands up his chest, tugging playfully on his chest hair. He grabbed her head, burying his hands in her mass of hair and took her lips in a savage kiss. A hand left her hair and reached down to rip her knickers from her and he plunged inside her, swallowing her gasp as she made it.

Bill withdrew and smirked as she writhed against him and begged for him

"Who do you belong to Hermione?" he asked her as he pinned her to the bed, the tip of his penis teasing her folds, rubbing suggestively against her clit. She moaned and rolled her hips, seeking him.

Bill pulled back further "WHO!" he roared at her

"You!" she moaned "You! YOU! YOU!" she cried and moaned loudly as he snapped his hips forward and hit the top of her cervix, she moaned and he grunted as he took her lips once more, his hand leaving her arm to knead her breast and play with her nipples

"Say my name!" he told her as he thrust again "Say my name as you come" he ordered and buried his face in her neck, licking and nipping her tender flesh

Hermione could barely form a conscious sentence, she was so close, her hands tangled in his hair and she held his head against her neck, her body arching into his and her legs holding him deeply inside her, encouraging him even deeper with every thrust he made. Her moans were just sounds as she felt her climax approaching.

Bill pulled his head from her neck "My NAME Hermione" he ordered as he thrust as deep as he could.

"BBIIILLLLLL!" Hermione cried out as she came his arms, her orgasm so powerful that she shook with the force of it. Bill let himself go and emptied his seed into her, holding onto her hips hard enough to bruise her until he was done. He panted as he looked down at the beautiful woman beneath him.

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at Bill, a hand came up to trace his cheek "I do love it when you get jealous" she sighed happily. Bill grunted as he rolled onto his side, holding her tightly against him

"Mine" he muttered into her hair. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and wrapped a leg over his hips, holding herself as close as she could "Always" she told him peacefully.


End file.
